List of Ulala's Outfits
This is a list of the outfits Ulala used on the two games. Outfits Part 1 *Old Retro Gear *Sexy Retro Gear *Gogo Gear *Final Retro Gear Part 2 *Channel 5 Retro Gear **Available from start **Newly-suppied company reporting fatigues. Ultra elastic material for easy movements. *Flower Costume **Clear Report 2 **Aromantic Multi-Functional Suit. Regulates body temperature & humidity for extra pleasant reporting at all time. *Gogo Gear (w/o helmet) **Clear Report 3 **Designed to protect the human body from space dust at high speeds. *Gogo Gear (w/helmet) **Clear Report 4 **Must have for any space-roaming citizen. The helmet can usually be stored in the back. *Spy Suit **Clear Report 5 **Designed for infiltration. A special wire that attaches to the back & allows the wearer to move like a spider. *Old Retro Gear **Clear Report 6 **The Suit Ulala used during the Morolian invasion. It was in her closet. *Old Retro Gear (Dirty) **Clear Report 6 in World 2. **Got thoroughly dirtied when Ulala was attacked. A collector's gem! *Super Ulala Costume **Clear Report 6 **A super costume that is an amalgamation of dance energy. Rumored to be just underwear. *School Uniform **Clear 24 concecutive trials in Ulala's dance mode. **An altered version of a uniform from School M. *China Dress **Clear 100 concecutive trials in Ulala's dance mode. **Used for the undercover investigation of the Shanghai Restaurant. *Woolen Wear **Clear Report 1 with ratings of 100%. **Ulala wore this at a previous part-time job. *Stealth Suit **Over 3 hours of game time. *Striped Suit **Clear Report 1 in 2-Players mode. **A sample recieved from the shop owner. Ulala made some improvements to it herself. *Camoflauge Costume **Clear Report 2 in 2-Players mode. **Used to infiltrate the evil Crimson Cosmos ginger processing plant. *Black Gear **More than 10 hours play time. **Used to infiltrate the leather sweat shop. Was made in a rush, and so the colors fade easily. *Peach Suit **Clear 53 concecutive trials in 2-Players Ulala's dance mode. **Ulala's personal wear for shoping dates. *Coconut Ulala **Clear 53 concecutive trials in Ulala's dance mode. **Not really a suit--just a tan! Woolsuit.jpg Whiteulala.jpg Superulala.jpg Stripedsuit.jpg Stealthsuit.jpg Spysuit.jpg Schooluniform.jpg Retrogear(dirty).jpg Retrogear.jpg Peachdress.jpg Leathersuit.jpg Gogosuit-helmet.jpg Gogosuit.jpg Flowersuit.jpg Coconutulala.jpg Chinadress.jpg Camosuit.jpg Character Costumes *Noize Costume **Clear Report 3 **A Noize costume. It has a secret functuion that makes the wearer appear smaller. *Neo-Japanese Astronaunt **Save the Neo-Japanese Astronaunts. **Used when they sneaked into the tour. *Mr. Nervous Suit **Save Mr. Nervous **Slip into it when you want to be wimpy. *Space Primary School Suit **Save the Space Primary School Band Quartet during game play. **Used for the investigation of underground cramming school. *Rescue Squad Suit **Save the Space Rescue Squad during game play. **For when you want that manly feeling. *Granny Suit **Save the Space Granny during game play. **Used for the undercover infiltration into the Geriatric Bandits Hideout *Morolian Suit **Clear Report 6 **Something will happen if you play Ulala's Dance Mode while wearing this suit. *Evila (upgrade) Suit **Clear Report 4 in World 2 **This suit is in fact just body paint and color contacts. *Dancing Purge Suit **Clear Report 6 in World 2 **A mysterious suit designed to confused to confuse enemies with little purple disco-mirrors. *Chef Suit **Save the Chef (green) during game play. **Used in the kitchen investigation. *Blank Suit **Former station chief's costume. **The Cheat command is printed inside the clothes. *Robot Suit (silver) **Clear 7 consecutive in Ulala's dance mode while wearing the Morolian suit. *Robot Suit (macho) **Clear 14 consecutive in Ulala's dance mode while wearing the Morolian suit. *Eighty-eight Man Suit **Clear Report 3 in World 2 **Used to infiltrate Channel 88 to report on the scandal that occured there. *Peace Costume **Clear Report 2 in World 2 **A President Peace costume used to create a decoy. Second hand goods. *Cloaked Purge Suit **Clear all 100 trials in Ulala's dance mode while wearing the Morolian suit. Synchrosuit.jpg Spacetourist.jpg Spacegranny.jpg Spacechef.jpg Schoolgirl.jpg Robotsuitsilver.jpg Rescue.jpg Pine.jpg Peacesuit.jpg Noizesuit.jpg Mrnervous.jpg Mr88.jpg Morolian.jpg Jaguar.jpg Evila.jpg Dancingpurge.jpg Cloakedpurge.jpg Cecil.jpg Blank.jpg Bigrobot.jpg Pudding.jpg Spacemichael.jpg Hoorg.jpg Items *Ulala Mic **Newly produced company mic. Ulala painted it blue with out even asking. *Crimson Rose **Present from Jaguar. Laced with Jaguar's passion, this rose will never die. *Lollipop **Present from the Band Students. A bit sticky. (Pre-licked) *Legendary Egg Beater **Present from the Chef (aqua). Made from metal extracted from some ancient ruins. Great for making homemade cream! *Folding Fan **Present ferom Class President Nervous. President Nervous' Mum's favorite fan. It creates a peasent scent when you wave it. *Green Onion **Present from Pine. All-natural and picked from an actual graden. Absolute ambrosia when cooked properly. *King of Frypans **Present from the Chef (green). Proves his victory in the 225th Annual Space Cook-off. Has a high heat conductivity radio. *Super Ladle **Present from the Chef (yellow). Cookware with a hardness of over 8 billion die. Only two others exist in the entire galaxy. *Big Mug **Present From the Rescue Squad. Perfect for Milky Way Ginger Ales. Inculdes a semi-natural cooling device. *Ice Cream Cone **Designed by Noize. Was first designed for the undercover investigation of the shopping mall (comes with hidden camera). *Lantern **Given by a Neo-Japanese Astronaut. A souvenir from Edo village in Sunlight City. An effective light made from natural rice paper. *Ear of Corn **Designed by Noize. Mic used in the undercover report on the mega farm. It was used to lower the guards of opponents. Tankard.jpg Spoon.jpg Rose.jpg Lollipop.jpg Leek.jpg Lantern.jpg Icecreamcone.jpg Fryingpan.jpg Fan.jpg Eggwhisk.jpg Earofcorn.jpg Category:Outfits